


Mr. Skarsgård

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Cute Kids, Gay, Heartbreak, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Kissing Kink, M/M, Marriage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a single father to his daughter Justice. Her mother Danneel had left them after Justice was born. Jensen was heartbroken and he was scared to fall in love again. But he falls for a Swedish Actor Named Bill Skarsgård. There is a huge age gap between them Jensen is 35 and Bill is 23.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles /Bill Skarsgård





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't real. Please no hate toward Danneel. Thank you.

Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris have been dating for five years. They had welcomed a daughter named Justice Jay Ackles in 2013.

After that. Danneel told Jensen that she can't do this anymore. Jensen was heartbroken when Danneel walk out on him and their daughter.

Ever since. Danneel had walked out on him and their daughter. Jensen was scared to fall in love again and he didn't want to let anyone in . he didn't want his heartbroken again.

Jensen plays Dean Winchester in The CW show Supernatural. He got a job as a make-up artist on the new show Hemlock Grove.

Good morning, Jensen says as he picks up justice up from her crib.

Justice moves in her sleep.

It's a big day for daddy. He going to be a makeup artist, Jensen whisper.

He gently lays her down on the changing table. He takes justice's dirty diaper off and puts a clean on her. He changes justice into a long red onesie that says daddy's mini-me and black pants and a big red bow on her head.

Jensen was dress in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Jensen gently lay his daughter in her car seat and buckle her up and cover justice with a blanket.

He arrived on the set of Hemlock Grove. Jensen grabs Justice's Carseat. Fans were going crazy and shouting his name.

He walks toward the make up trailer on set.

Hello. You must be Jensen, nice to meet you, One of the makeup artists named Megan said.

Nice to meet you, Jensen said.

You will be doing Bill Skarsgård makeup. He plays Roman Godfrey, Megan said.

Ok.

Jensen sits his daughter's car seat on the ground and uncovers her a little bit.

There was a knock on the door.

Bill and Landon are here now, Megan said.

They walk in.

Hey guys. This is Jensen and he going to be doing your make up Bill, Megan said.

Nice to meet you. I'm Landon and This is Bill, Landon said.

Nice to meet you, Jensen says.

Ok, boys. You need to get your makeup done and you will be ready, Megan said.

You look familiar. I saw you on something but I can't put my finger on it, Landon says.

I play Dean Winchester in The Cw Show Supernatural, Jensen said.

You are lucky Bill. You are getting your makeup done by the actor that plays Dean Winchester, Landon said.

Guess that I'm am lucky then, Bill said as he looks up at Jensen with a smile.

Yeah. You are really lucky, Jensen said with a smile.

There you go, Landon. Now go act, Megan said.

Thank you.

Jensen was still doing Bill's makeup. Since his took longer than Landon's.

I'm going on my lunch break and I will be back in one hour Megan said.

Ok.

If you are a actor? Why are doing make-up for a new show, Bill asked?

I'm am on a break and I don't film again for Supernatural until next month. I want to try something different just for a couple of months, Jensen said.

Oh. You are going to be here for a couple of months only, Bill said with a frown.

If I like this. I will stay and be your make up artist for as long the show runs, Jensen said.

Really. I'm starting to like you and I probably don't want you to leave, Bill said.

There all done, Jensen said.

He watches Bill stand up from the chair and looks into the mirror.

You did a fantastic job, Bill says.

Thank you.

You better go film. Your scenes before they get mad, Jensen said.

Yeah, I should, Bill said.

Before I go. After we get done, do you want to get a drink with me? Only if you want to, Bill asked?

Yeah, I would, Jensen said.

Great. I will see you after I get done, Bill said.

Jensen watches the Swedish actor walk out of the makeup trailer. Before his face got red.

It was the end of the day. Jensen was wiping Bill's make up off.

You did a great job today, Jensen says.

Thank you.

There all done, Jensen said

Jensen was putting all the makeup up for tomorrow.

He washes his hands before he grabs justice's car seat.

( Coffee Shop)

So tell me about yourself, Bill asked?

I'm from Texas and I have two siblings, Jensen said as he takes a drink from his coffee.

I thought that I notice that you had a little accent, Bill said.

Tell me about yourself, Jensen asked?

I'm from Sweden and I have seven siblings and my parents are divorced and I'm twenty-three, Bill said.

Wow. You have a lot of siblings, Jensen said.

You get used to it having a big family, Bill said.

Ik that this isn't my business. Are you dating anyone, Bill asked?

It's fine. I was dating someone named Danneel for five years. After our daughter, Justice was born, Danneel had walked out on me and our daughter. No, I'm dating anyone, Jensen said.

I'm so sorry, Bill said.

It's fine. It's in the past now and I'm a little scared to fall in love again. I mean by that I just don't want my heart broken again, Jensen said.

I had my heart broken before. I had a dated girl named Laura for three years. Turns out she was using me for fame and money that all, Bill said.

I would never use someone for fame and money. I couldn't do that. It would kill me, Jensen said.

You sound like a fantastic person and it's sad that you got heartbroken, Bill said.

Thank you. You sound like a fantastic guy and anyone is lucky to have you, Jensen said.

Anyone is lucky to have you to Jensen, Bill said.

Jensen looks away as his face got red.

You look cute. When you blushed, Bill said with a smile.

Stop. You are making me blush harder, Jensen said with a smile.

I can't help it. You are cute when you blush, Bill said.

Jensen looks up at Bill. When he feel Bill grabbing his hand across the table.

Sorry, Bill said as he let go of Jensen's hand.

It's ok. I kind of like it, Jensen said.

Can I hold your hand, Bill asked?

Yeah. You can, Jensen said.

Bill reaches across the table and grabs Jensen's hand into his.

Can I kiss you, Bill asked?

Yeah. You can, Jensen said.

Bill reach over the table and grab Jensen's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Jensen closes his eyes as he kisses back.

They pulled back.

Wow, Jensen said.

Can I ask you a question, Bill asked?

Yeah go-ahead, Jensen said.

Will, you be mine. Only if you want to, Bill asked?

Jensen looks at him. Before saying Yes.

( six months later )

Today was finally the day of filming season 1 of hemlock grove.

Jensen had a six-month-old justice on his hip as he steps into makeup trailer.

He had justice in his arms. As Jensen was holding the bottle as she drinks the milk.

There was a knock on the door.

Come in, Jensen says as he focuses on justice.

Hey, Bill said as he steps into the room.

Hi, Jensen said as he looks up.

I want to ask you something, Bill asked?

Sure. What is it, Jensen said.

I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me, Bill asked?

I would love to but I don't have anyone to watch Justice, Jensen said.

Why don't you take her with you on the date, Bill said?

Idk, Jensen said.

It will be fun and you know it, Bill said.

Fine. I will take her with me on the date. Happy now, Jensen said.

Very, Bill said as he kisses Jensen on the cheek.

Now. I need to do your makeup, Jensen said as he sits the empty bottle on the counter.

Can you hold Justice, while I do your makeup, Jensen asked?

Sure. Hand her over to me, Bill said.

Here you go, Jensen said as he hands Justice over to Bill.

Hi baby girl, Bill said as he rubs his hand down Justice's back.

Jensen watching Bill with his daughter with a smile on his face.

You are good with kids, Jensen said.

Guess that I am a huh, Bill said.

Do you want kids, Jensen asked?

Yeah, I do. But we are guys and can't have kids. So more kids are out of the question, Bill said.

We could try adoption or a surrogate, Jensen said. 

Really, Bill said.

Yeah. I want Justice to have a sibling in the future, Jensen said.

( Restaurant)

Thanks for the good time, Jensen said.

You're welcome and I had a great time too, Bill said.

I want to show you something that I think that you will love, Bill, said as he grabs Jensen's hand.

Where are we going, Jensen asked? 

You will see, Bill said.

A park, Jensen said.

I have a huge question for you and I'm hoping that you will say yes, Bill said. 

Jensen looks at him.

Jensen Ross Ackles will you make me the happiest man alive, Will You Marry Me, Bill said as he down on one knee.

Jensen looked at him with a smile. Before saying Yes!

Bill slips the ring on to Jensen's finger. 

I love you so much, Jensen said as he wrapped his arms around Bill.

I love you too, Bill said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jared miss Jensen on supernatural and he tells them about Billie (Bill) Jensen tells them about him getting married next month only bc Jensen films Supernatural again. This chapter has the wedding in it. Warning ⚠️ Kissing at the end and if you don't like it. Don't read it.

When are coming back, Jensen? We miss you on the set of Supernatural, Misha asked?

Soon. After I get done with this show, Jensen said.

You can't be happy. You are a make up artist on set, Jared said.

I am happy. I love to do makeup on set and I get to see my favorite person every day, Jensen said.

Who is this lucky person, Misha asked?

She named is Billie. She has brown hair and green eyes and she is from Sweden, Jensen said.

She sounds fantastic, Misha said.

Oh. He is Jensen's mumble.

Tell us more about her, Misha asked?

She has seven siblings and her parents are divorced, She is twenty-three, Jensen said. 

Damn. She has a lot of siblings and she seems a little young for you, Jared said.

I don't care about the age between us, Jensen said.

You are 35 and She is 23. So there a twelve year age differences between you two, Misha said.

Ik. I told you that age doesn't matter for me, Jensen said. 

Misha notices a ring on Jensen's finger.

When did you start wearing a ring, Jared asked?

I had asked her to marry me. I just wear it bc I'm getting married soon, Jensen said.

She said Yes, Misha said.

Jensen nodded.

Congratulations. I'm happy for you two, Misha said.

Thank you.

Is she good with Justice, Jared asked?

She is good with Justice. Billie treats justice like she was her own, Jensen said.

That is good, Misha said.

When is the wedding, Jared asked?

Next month. I pick next month to get married bc I have to film Supernatural, Jensen said. 

Ok. When is the date, Misha asked?

September 12, 2013, Jensen said.

When does it start, Jared asked?

12-3, Jensen said. 

How did go with Jared and Misha, Bill asked?

It went ok. They miss me on set and want me to come back, Jensen said.

Don't you film again next month, Bill asked?

Yeah, I do. That's why we set the wedding date until next month. Bc, I start to film supernatural on 27th, Jensen said.

Did you tell them that you are marrying someone? You work with onset of Hemlock Grove, Bill said.

Yeah, I did. You as a girl, Jensen said.

Wait what, Bill said. 

I told them. You named was Billie. You have brown hair and green eyes and you are from Sweden. You have seven siblings and your parents are divorced, Jensen said.

Billie. Bill smirks. 

I was panicking and I just said Billie, Jensen said.

So. They think that I'm a girl, Bill said with a smirk.

Yeah, Jensen said.

Wow. Bill chuckled.

They will find out next month, I'm marrying a guy instead, Jensen said.

What if Jared and Misha are disappointed in you. Bc, you are marrying a guy instead of a girl, Bill said.

I don't give a flying fuck what they think. It's mine and your wedding and if they don't like it. They can kiss my ass and leave, Jensen said. 

( September 12,2013)

Today is the day. I get married, Jensen says as he fixed his bow tie in the mirror.

Let's get you dress princess, Jensen says as he lays justice down on the changing table. He takes off her dirty diaper and puts a clean one on. He dresses justice's in a white dress and white shoes and a big white bow on her head.

Today is a big day for daddy. He is getting married, Jensen whisper.

Are you ready to go, Jensen sister Mackenzie said.

Yeah, I am ready, Jensen said.

We are here. I will take Justice, Mackenzie said.

Minutes later.

Mackenzie was helping Justice throw flowers as they walk down the aisle.

Everyone had stand up as the doors open.

Jensen walks down the aisle with a smile on his face.

Bill had a smile on his face as he watches Jensen.

Jensen walks toward him and puts his hands into Bill's. 

Before we start. Does anyone have suggested that those two shouldn't get married, The Priest asked? 

No one raised their hands.

Bill. You start first, The Priest said.

Jensen. The first that I had met you were on set. I had fallen in love with you and your smile. You have always had a smile on your face and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Bill said.

Jensen. You start now, The Priest said.

Bill. When I first met you. I had got out of a bad relationship of five years and I was scared to fall in love again and I was scared to get hurt again. You had change that and I had fallen in love with you. I love you so much, Jensen said

Do you, Bill Istvan Gunther Skarsgård take Jensen Ross Ackles to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, Bill said.

Do you, Jensen Ross Ackles take Bill Istvan Gunther Skarsgård to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do your part, The Priest said.

I do, Jensen said.

Now the rings, please.

Bill slips the ring on Jensen's finger. He does the same with Bill.

Mr.and Mr. Skarsgård everyone, The Priest said. 

Everyone clapped as. Jensen and Bill walk the aisle holding hands.

I love you, Mr.Skarsgård, Bill said as he pulled Jensen into a kiss.

I love you too, Mr.Skarsgård, Jensen said as he kisses back. 

Congratulations, Mackenzie said.

Thank you, sis.

Here you go, Mackenzie said as she hands over Justice to her brother.

Hi baby girl, Jensen said.

Justice lays her head on his shoulder.

Can I ask you something, Jensen asked? 

What is it, Bill asked?

Do you care if Justice calls you papa. When she learns to talk only if you want to be called that, Jensen said.

I would love to be called papa, Bill said with a smile.

Do you want Bill to hold you, Jensen asked as he looks down at his daughter.

She raised her head from his chest. Justice reaches her hands out toward Bill.

Here you go, Jensen said as he hands over justice to bill.

Hi baby girl, Bill said as he rubs his hand down Justice's back.

She looks up at him with her green eyes and a smile on her face.

Um. Can we talk to you Jensen for a second, Misha said.

Sure, Jensen said.

I will be right back, Jensen said. 

What is it, Jensen asked?

We just want to say. Congratulations, Both Misha and Jared said.

Thank you .


End file.
